Seconde Chance
by Jeni Kat
Summary: O.S Saint-Valentin 2015 / Oliver Queen est sur le point de perdre sa femme, qui demande la divorce. Pour la reconquérir, il va recréer une soirée retraçant leurs plus beaux souvenirs ! / Rating T pour un lemon gentil !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de DC Comics et des producteurs de la série. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire !

Hello mes lecteurs assoiffés, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui, samedi 14 février 2015 pour l'O.S Spécial Saint-Valentin. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Starling City !_

_Le 14 février !_

Encore une journée ordinaire pour Felicity Queen. Depuis quelques mois, cette jeune femme de vingt-huit ans sentait que son mariage était sur le point de sombrer, mais elle n'avait pas attendue que le naufrage s'empire pour prendre une décision. Elle devait penser à son fils de quatre ans. Elle devait le protéger, c'était son devoir de mère. Après l'avoir déposé à l'école ce matin-là, Felicity se rendit à son rendez-vous avec son avocate et amie, Laurel Lance-Merlyn, qui avait tenté de la dissuader, à maintes reprises, d'avoir recours à cette extrémité.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elles étaient dans son bureau, assise l'une face à l'autre.

« Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. » répondit Felicity. « Je préfère y mettre un terme avant de passer pour la cocue de service. »

« Il ne te trompe pas. » martela Laurel. « Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis le lycée, votre histoire a tenue le coup pendant vos années d'études à la fac, et vous avez un magnifique petit garçon. Pense à ton fils. »

« Justement Laurel, je pense à mon fils. » répliqua Felicity. « Ecoute, quand Oliver rentre à la maison, Josh est déjà au lit, et moi aussi. Ces derniers mois il ne fait plus aucun effort… »

« Peut-être qu'il est tellement absorbé par le travail que… » dit Laurel.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse pour oublier ses responsabilités de père et de mari. » la coupa Felicity. « Est-ce que tu peux, oui ou non, faire déposer les papiers comme je te le demande ? »

« Oui, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, mais ne crois pas qu'Oliver signera ces papiers. » lui dit Laurel en lui donnant un stylo.

Après une longue minute d'hésitation, Felicity signa les papiers du divorce.

« Je vais aller travailler jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, attends que je parte pour apporter les papiers à Oliver, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute au travail. » dit Felicity.

« Bien, Madame Queen ! » accepta Laurel.

« Merci ! » fit Felicity avant de quitter le bureau.

Epuisée par toute cette histoire, Laurel se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil de bureau. Une main sur son ventre arrondi, elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de faire parvenir les papiers à Oliver. Elle ne pouvait pas faire appel à un coursier, elle devait le faire elle-même. Elle devait faire en sorte que son ami d'enfance réalise à quel point il était sur le point de tout perdre. Sa femme, son fils. Tout. Laurel sait que son ami ne tromperait jamais Felicity… Fatiguée par son travail et sa grossesse, Laurel décida de faire un petit break. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla s'allonger sur le divan. Elle s'assoupie sans s'en apercevoir. Elle fut tirée de son sommeil par son mari, Tommy, qui était agenouillé à sa hauteur.

« Réveille-toi, chérie ! » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Hum, hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Ton assistante m'a appelé pour me dire que tu t'étais endormie dans ton bureau, je lui ai dis de te laisser te reposer, et maintenant je t'emmène déjeuner. » répondit Tommy, qui lui caressa la joue.

« Déjeuner ? » répéta-t-elle avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. « Il est midi ? »

« Oui, il est midi ! » acquiesça Tommy.

« Merde ! » jura-t-elle en redressant. « Faut que j'aille voir Oliver. »

« Pourquoi tu dois aller voir Oliver ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant s'afférer à son bureau.

Alors qu'elle mit son manteau, Laurel fixa son mari.

« J'a promis à Felicity de ne rien dire… »

Tommy croisa les bras et attendit une réponse.

« Très bien ! » souffla-t-elle. « Felicity demande le divorce. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Tommy.

« Elle est persuadée qu'Oliver la trompe. » précisa-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule. « C'est complètement insensé. »

« Je sais, mais Felicity ne veut pas en démordre, tout ça parce qu'Oliver aurait la tête ailleurs depuis des mois. » expliqua Laurel.

Tommy prit une grande inspiration et se pinça le nez, ce que Laurel remarqua.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il la trompe pour de bon. » fit-elle.

« Non ! » répliqua-t-il. « Non, il ne la tromperait jamais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai dis à Oliver de ne pas garder ça pour lui. » dit Tommy.

« Mais quoi ? » s'impatienta Laurel.

« Walter prépare Oliver, pour qu'il puisse prendre les rênes de Queen Industries. » avoua Tommy.

« Pourquoi il n'en a pas parlé à Felicity ? » dit Laurel. « Il va la perdre. »

« Pas si tu lui montres ces papiers que tu tiens dans les mains. » dit Tommy. « Il va péter un câble. »

« Tu m'accompagnes ? » demanda Laurel.

« Oui, allons-y ! » répondit-il.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment, mais Laurel ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis se déchirer et mettre un terme à leur mariage. Oliver ne voudrait pas, et Felicity s'emporterait. Sortant son téléphone pendant que son mari conduisait jusqu'à Queen Industries, Laurel composa un numéro. La personne décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Moira, c'est Laurel, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

Tout en gardant un œil sur la route, Tommy esquissa un sourire. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette ville qui pouvait amener Felicity à réfléchir, c'était bien Moira Queen !

_Manoir des Queen !_

Se préparant à déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec sa fille, Moira Queen décrocha son téléphone.

« Allô ? »

_« Moira, c'est Laurel, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »_

« Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

_« Je suis en route avec Tommy, pour aller voir Oliver, et j'ai tenté à maintes reprises de raisonner Felicity, mais je n'arrive à rien. Elle demande le divorce ! »_

« Oh non ! »

_« Pourriez-vous lui parler ? »_

« Je m'en occupe ! »

_« Merci ! »_

Les deux femmes raccrochèrent. Moira se demanda comment sa belle-fille en était venu à une telle décision ? Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas intervenir. Son fils était heureux dans son ménage, et ce depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur Felicity.

« Rosa ? » appela-t-elle.

La domestique arriva de la cuisine.

« Oui, Señora Queen ? »

« Ajoutez un couvert, veux-tu ? Nous serons trois pour le déjeuner. »

« Si, Señora ! » acquiesça Rosa.

Moira composa le numéro de sa belle-fille, qui décrocha et accepta de déjeuner en sa compagnie, sans se douter que c'était pour lui parler de la procédure de divorce qu'elle avait engagée.

_« On sera trois ? »_

Moira se retourna vers sa fille, qui venait d'arriver. A vingt-et-un an, Thea Queen était tout juste diplômée en gestion et finance, et dirigeait le club Verdant financé par son frère et son beau-père. Un club dont elle s'occupait avec son fiancé.

« Felicity vient déjeuner avec nous. Je dois lui parler sérieusement. » dit Moira.

« A quel sujet ? » demanda Thea.

« Et bien, Laurel vient de m'apprendre que Felicity avait demandé le divorce. » répondit Moira.

« Quoi ? » fit Thea. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais Oliver a dû faire quelque chose pour qu'elle en arrive là. » dit Moira.

« Vous pouvez commencer à déjeuner sans moi, je vais aller remettre les pendules à l'heure de ce crétin qui me sert de frère. » claqua Thea en faisant demi-tour.

Elle sortit de sa maison d'enfance en faisant claquer la porte. Oliver était dans de beaux draps. Thea n'était pas connue pour avoir la langue dans sa poche, et si elle devait se montrer… directe avec son frère, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

_Queen Industries !_

Exténué par toute cette paperasse qui n'en finissait plus, Oliver Queen, co-PDG de Queen Industries, la société créait par son père et dont il serait bientôt le PDG exécutif, se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il bâilla lourdement.

« Et si on allait déjeuner ? » proposa Walter. « Tu as besoin de faire une pause, avec l'après-midi qui t'attends. »

« Bonne idée. » grommela-t-il. « Bon sang, je ne pensais pas que ça me prendrait tout ce temps pour devenir PDG de l'entreprise. J'ai hâte de pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ma femme. »

« Tu ne lui en as toujours pas parlé, » s'étonna Walter.

« Pour qu'elle stresse plus que moi ? » souleva Oliver.

« Pas faux ! » lui accorda Walter. « Bon, allons déjeuner. »

« Avec plaisir, j'ai besoin de prendre des forces pour tout à l'heure. » dit-il en faisant rire son beau-père.

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour ranger le bureau du jeune homme, mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de sortir de la pièce, que Thea entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Espèce de salopard ! » jura-t-elle en frappant son frère avec son sac à main.

« Hey, hey mais arrête ! » fit Oliver en portant ses bras devant lui pour se protéger, mais ça n'empêcha pas sa petite sœur de continuer. « Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? » répéta Thea en s'arrêtant. « Tu veux savoir ce qui me prends ? Je viens d'apprendre que ta femme demandait le divorce. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Oliver.

« Thea, tu en es sûre ? » demanda Walter.

« Je viens de l'apprendre de maman qui l'a apprise de Laurel qui est en route pour t'apporter les papiers. » répondit Thea, qui se servit à nouveau de son sac à main comme d'une arme.

Juste à ce moment-là, Laurel et Tommy entrèrent dans le bureau. En voyant la scène, ils eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Wow ! » » fit Laurel.

Tommy se contenta de rire.

« Laurel, aide-moi à lui faire la peau à ce crétin pour être sur le point de perdre sa famille. » fulmina Thea.

« Comment t'es au courant ? » demanda Laurel.

« Ma mère. » répondit-elle.

« Laurel, Felicity veut vraiment me quitter ? » demanda Oliver, complètement anéanti.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Laurel, qui lui tendit une enveloppe marron.

Oliver s'empara de l'enveloppe et en sortit des feuilles. Sous le choc, il laissa le paquet de feuilles tomber sur son bureau et il se rassit sur sa chaise. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Sa femme, sa moitié, sa meilleure amie voulait le quitter. La mère de son petit garçon demandait le divorce.

« Oliver. » l'appela Laurel.

Il la regarda.

« Elle croit… non, elle est persuadée que tu la trompes. » dit-elle.

« Mais, je ne la trompe pas, jamais de la vie je ferais ça. » dit-il.

« Ollie, tu vas la perdre. » insista Laurel.

« Ne me dis pas que tu la trompes sinon je t'arrache les yeux. » le prévint Thea.

« Je ne la trompe pas. » martela-t-il en se levant du fauteuil.

« Tu t'éloignes d'elle. » lui rappela Laurel.

« Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, et je passe tout mon temps au bureau pour être sûr d'être prêt à prendre les rênes de l'entreprise. » expliqua-t-il.

« Alors dis-le lui, rassure-la, fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle oublie cette idée stupide de divorce. » s'emporta Thea. « Et il n'y a pas qu'elle. Quand est-ce la dernière fois où tu as passé une journée avec ton fils ? »

Il ne répondit pas, car il savait que sa sœur et sa meilleure amie avaient raison. Il avait été tellement prit par ses futures responsabilités de PDG qu'il en avait – involontairement – délaissé sa famille.

« Roy et moi ont peut garder Josh ce soir pour que tu puisses réparer tes bêtises. » dit Thea.

« Ok ! » accepta Oliver.

« J'y vais, à l'heure qu'il est maman doit être en train de tenter de raisonner ta femme. » dit Thea.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller :

« Thea ? »

Elle se retourna vers son frère.

« Tu peux, avec maman, occuper ma femme quelques heures ? »

« Je m'en occupe. » dit-elle avant de partir.

Tommy et Laurel furent les prochains à partir. Oliver fixait les papiers du divorce. Felicity demandait aussi la garde de leur fils. Il n'avait pas remarqué, jusqu'à présent, à quel point son travail l'avait éloigné de sa famille. Il devait réparer cette erreur. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde, son fils tout autant. Il n'était pas question qu'il les perde.

« Oliver ? »

« Hum ? » fit-il en levant les yeux vers son beau-père.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Je n'ai rien vu. Je… je n'ai rien vu. » répondit-il. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? »

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs. » tenta de le rassurer Walter.

« Pas à ce point là. » dit Oliver. « Walter, elle veut me quitter. Bon sang, j'aurais dû lui dire ce que je préparais. Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile. »

Son regard se perdit sur l'écran de son ordinateur, et il vit la date. Le 14 février. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Il se rappela tout d'un coup les projets qu'il avait.

« Je vais prendre mon après-midi. » dit-il.

« C'est une excellente idée. » acquiesça Walter.

Comme frappé par la foudre, Oliver se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de son bureau tout en enfilant son manteau. Il vérifia qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, puis, se tourna vers son beau-père.

« On reprendra lundi. » dit-il.

« On reprendra quand tu auras remis de l'ordre dans ton couple. » dit Walter, qui mit ses mains sur les épaules de son beau-fils. « Le travail c'est important, mais la famille ça l'est encore plus. Fais tout ce qu'i faire pour la récupérer. »

« Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire. » sourit Oliver.

« Bien, maintenant file ! » lui somma Walter.

Oliver parti mais fit demi-tour pour prendre les papiers du divorce, qu'il avait bien l'intention de jeter dans la cheminée qui se trouvait dans son salon, ou celle de sa chambre. Il quitta les locaux de Queen Industries et monta dans sa voiture, prêt pour le rallye-shopping le plus intense de sa vie.

_Manoir des Queen !_

Felicity gara sa Porsche Rouge dernier modèle devant le manoir de la famille Queen. C'est avec un nœud à l'estomac qu'elle grimpa une à une les marches qui la menait jusqu'à l'immense porte d'entrée. Resserrant son trench marron autour d'elle, elle entra dan le manoir sans frapper. Le mois de février était assez frileux à Starling City, et Felicity fut soulagée lorsqu'elle fut au chaud.

_« Felicity, c'est toi ? » fit la voix de Moira._

« Euh, oui, c'est moi. » répondit Felicity, qui enleva son trench et le pendit sur le porte-manteau près de l'entrée.

Moira fit son apparition, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras tendus vers sa belle-fille.

« Viens dans mes bras. » lui sourit-elle.

Belle-mère et belle-fille se prirent dans les bras. Felicity profita de cette étreinte. Moira était comme sa seconde maman, quand la sienne avait disparue dans un tragique accident de voiture au moment où elle entrait à la fac. Prendre la décision de quitter cette famille était douloureux pour Felicity…

« Je te remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation. » dit Moira, en regardant sa belle-fille.

« Je ne peux jamais rien vous refuser. » avoua Felicity. « Vous êtes plus qu'une belle-mère pour moi, vous le savez. »

« Et bien je suis ravie que tu me considères comme telle, parce que je ne t'ai fais pas venir comme ça, j'ai à te parler, et sérieusement. » dit Moira.

Le regard de Moira devint soudainement inquiet et dur. Felicity connaissait ce regard. Il signifiait qu'une discussion plus que sérieuse allait arriver, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander de quoi il en retournait que Moira lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger. Felicity remarqua qu'il y avait trois couverts, et non deux.

« Trois assiettes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Thea va nous rejoindre, mais elle est allée secouer son frère. » répondit simplement Moira, qui guida sa belle-fille dans le salon.

« Thea est allée faire quoi ? » fit Felicity, qui s'asseya sur le canapé.

Moira prit place à côté d'elle.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu sais que je dis toujours ce je pense. » dit Moira.

« Ouais, je le sais depuis que vous m'avez emmené voir votre gynécologue quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec votre fils. » dit Felicity.

« Et aujourd'hui, je vais t'empêcher de faire la plus belle erreur de ta vie. » dit Moira.

« Oh… » fit Felicity, qui comprit que Laurel n'avait pas tenu sa langue. « Vous savez ! »

« Je sais ! » acquiesça Moira. « La seule raison qui te pousserait à demander le divorce, ce serait qu'Oliver te trompe, or ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? » demanda Felicity. « Il s'éloigne de moi depuis des semaines, voire des mois. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce qui le préoccupe depuis tout ce temps, mais je sais que la seule femme qu'il y ait jamais eu dans la vie de mon fils, c'est toi, sa femme. » dit Moira d'une voix ferme mais douce à la fois.

« Ma décision est prise ! » dit Felicity.

« Il ne l'acceptera jamais. » dit Moira, qui se leva du canapé pour s'arrêta devant la cheminée, où des cadres photos étaient disposés.

Le silence s'installa. Felicity savait que sa belle-mère ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'elle n'aura pas acceptée de réfléchir à sa décision et d'écouter Oliver. Elle savait aussi que son mari – si vraiment il n'était pas infidèle – ne renoncerait pas à leur mariage. Au fond d'elle, Felicity l'aimait toujours comme au premier jour, mais l'éloignement de son mari la faisait souffrir. De son côté, Moira prit un cadre bien spécifique. En regardant le cliché, elle sourit, puis elle se tourna vers Felicity et demanda :

« Sais-tu quand j'ai su exactement que mon fils et toi étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ? »

Felicity se contenta de hocher négativement la tête. Moira lui tendit alors le cadre photo. Felicity le prit entre les mains, et un sourire étira aussitôt ses lèvres. Elle aussi, ce jour-là, avait su au fond d'elle-même qu'elle passerait sa vie avec lui. Sur la photo, ils avaient tous les deux dix-huit ans, et c'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'Oliver…

_Flash-back !_

_10 ans plus tôt !_

_« Fais un vœux ! » dit Thea, à son grand frère._

_« C'est déjà fait ! » dit Oliver avant de souffler ses bougies avec force._

_Se redressant, il recoiffa grossièrement ses cheveux mi-longs châtains avant de chercher sa petite amie des yeux. Il lui ouvrit les bras, dans lesquels elle se réfugia, mais Oliver prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa devant tous les invités, sa famille et leurs amis. _

_« J'ai pas besoin de faire un vœu, puisque je t'ai déjà dans ma vie. » lui dit-il._

_« Bon anniversaire ! » lui souffla-t-elle, alors qu'un flash les surpris._

_Moira les avait prit en photo…_

_Fin du flash-back !_

Felicity revint à la réalité lorsque Moira se rassit à ses côtés.

« Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils regarder quelqu'un d'autre que toi. » dit-elle.

« Alors pourquoi il s'éloigne de moi ? » demanda Felicity en retenant un sanglot.

« Laisse-lui une chance de t'en parler lui-même. » dit Moira.

Felicity acquiesça. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Thea entra…

_Du côté d'Oliver…_

Après avoir acheté le vin préféré de Felicity, être passé dans une boutique de lingerie, d'une parfumerie et d'un fleuriste, Oliver gara sa Ferrari noire devant une bijouterie de luxe. Lorsqu'il y entra, une vendeuse vint vers lui.

« Monsieur Queen, vous arrivez à point nommé. » lui dit-elle.

« Nadia, dites-moi que c'est prêt… » quémanda-t-il.

« Venez voir par vous-même. » lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un box privé.

Elle en sortit trois écrins, grand, moyen et petit. Oliver les ouvrit un à un.

« Ils sont parfaits. » dit-il.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre commande est prête dans les temps. » dit Nadia.

« Vous êtes la meilleure. » la félicita-t-il.

Elle lui servit son plus beau sourire, sans arrière pensée, étant elle-même heureuse en ménage. Refermant les écrins, elle les inséra dans des boites cadeaux à leur taille, puis, les mis délicatement dans un sac en carton moyen. Oliver paya les bijoux d'une valeur inestimable, puis, quitta la bijouterie. Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, il écarquilla les yeux et mit le sac contenant les bijoux dans le coffre, parmi les autres cadeaux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien placés dans le grand sac avec tous les paquets. Refermant le coffre, Oliver se remit au volant de sa Ferrari, et fit route jusqu'à l'école maternelle… Le personnel de l'école fut très surpris de le voir arriver lui, et non Felicity, mais Oliver ne s'en formalisa pas et prit la direction de la classe de son fils, qu'il vit à travers la vitre qui séparait la classe du couloir. Le petit garçon de quatre ans était l'un des derniers enfants à attendre. La maîtresse, qui s'appelait Colleen, fut surprise en apercevant Oliver.

« Monsieur Queen, quelle surprise ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Bonjour Colleen. » la salua-t-il avant d'appeler son fils : « Josh ! »

Le petit Joshua Richards Queen, quatre ans, les boucles châtaines de son père et les yeux bleus de sa mère, se retourna en entendant son prénom. Son visage s'illumina.

« Papa ! » cria-t-il, en se levant et en courant dans les bras de son père, qui s'était agenouillé pour le réceptionner.

Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Salut mon grand ! » souffla Oliver.

Il voulut se relever mais Joshua s'accrocha au costume de son père avec force. Oliver ne s'en plaignit pas et se redressa, gardant son fils dans ses bras. Il salua la maîtresse, lui souhaitant un bon week-end, puis, le sac d'école de son fils en main, Oliver quitta l'école. Joshua accepta de se défaire de l'étreinte de son père le temps du trajet jusqu'à leur maison, mais une fois arrivée à destination, Oliver se retrouva avec le gros sac de cadeaux dans une main, et Joshua dans ses bras. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte tant bien que mal. Après de longues minutes à se _« câliner »_, Oliver grimpa les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de son fils, qui était entièrement décoré de son super-héros préféré. Assis sur le lit, Joshua demanda à son papa :

« Où est maman ? »

« Avec grand-mère. » répondit Oliver. « Joshua, papa voudrait s'excuser de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ces dernières semaines. »

« Tu aimes toujours maman ? » demanda Joshua de sa petite voix.

« Evidemment que j'aime ta maman, ça ne changera jamais. » dit Oliver.

« Alors pourquoi elle pleure quand t'es pas là ? » demanda à nouveau Joshua.

Cette question glaça Oliver jusqu'au os. Felicity pleurait par sa faute ?

« Euh, je ne sais pas mon grand, mais je vais tout faire pour que maman ne pleure plus à cause de moi. » lui promit Oliver. « Tu verras, à partir de demain, papa sera présent comme avant. »

« Tu le promets ? » fit Joshua.

« Promis ! » dit Oliver. « Je t'aime, mon fils. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa ! » dit Joshua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de dormir chez marraine et oncle Roy ce soir ? » proposa Oliver.

« Maman et toi allaient avoir une conversation de grand, c'est ça ? » demanda Joshua.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça Oliver. « Depuis quand t'es devenu aussi intelligent, hein ? »

Et Oliver chatouilla son petit garçon, qui rit aux éclats. Une heure passa, quand Roy entra dans la grande maison.

« Salut Roy, merci de me garder Josh jusqu'à demain. » dit Oliver en saluant son beau-frère d'une accolade.

« Pas de problèmes, Thea m'a prévenu. » dit Roy. « Et avant que tu ne demandes, notre soirée n'est pas gâchée, le club sera ouvert ce soir alors… autant m'occuper de Josh. »

« Merci, je vous le revaudrais ! » dit Oliver.

« Du moment que tu fais ce qu'il faut pour récupérer ta femme, on est prêt à tout avec Thea. » avoua Roy.

_« Tonton ! »_

Joshua dévala les escaliers et se jeta dans les bras de son oncle.

« T'es prêt à y aller ? » demanda Roy à son neveu.

« Je suis prêt ! » dit-il en essayant de soulever le sac de sport contenant ses habits, faisant rire son père.

Roy le lui prit. Oliver se mit à la hauteur de son fils.

« Demain, tout ira mieux entre maman et moi. » lui dit-il. « Je te le promets ! »

Joshua se blottit contre son père, l'embrassa puis, suivit son oncle jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver se retrouva seul chez lui. Avisant l'heure, il verrouilla la porte et se mit à l'ouvrage, espérant avoir tout finit avant l'arrivée de Felicity.

_Du côté de Felicity…_

Malgré elle, Felicity avait passé TOUTE l'après-midi en compagnie de sa belle-mère et de sa belle-sœur. Thea l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'Oliver avait été récupérer Josh à l'école, mais qu'elle ne le reverrait que le lendemain puisqu'elle et son fiancé allaient s'en occuper, ordre d'Oliver.

« J'ai quand même mon mot à dire ? » avait-elle demandé.

« Non ! » avaient répondus Moira et Thea.

C'est pour ça qu'une fois garée dans son allée, devant chez elle, Felicity avait sortit son téléphone et composée le numéro de Roy, qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

_« Bonsoir Felicity ! »_

« Salut Roy, je ne te dérange pas ? »

_« Non rassure-toi. Que me vaut ton appel ? »_

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux parler à mon fils ? »

_« Ouais, quitte pas… »_

Elle l'entendit dire _C'est maman_, puis, elle entendit la voix de son fils.

_« Salut m'man ! »_

« Salut mon grand, tu t'amuses bien ? »

_« Ouais, on fait des cookies avec tonton. »_

« Tu m'en gardes pour demain ? »

_« Je vais essayer de pas tout manger. »_

« Ouais ! » rit-elle.

_« Maman ? »_

« Oui mon chéri ? »

_« Papa t'aime toujours. »_

Rejetant la tête contre son siège, Felicity refoula ses larmes en entendant son fils de quatre ans lui dire ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'Oliver lui dise.

« Je sais mon chéri, je sais. »

_« Tonton veut te parler. Je t'aime maman. »_

« Ok, je t'aime aussi mon ange. »

« _Felicity, t'es toujours là ? » fit la voix de Roy._

« Ouais, bon euh, ne le laisse pas trop s'empiffrer de cookie, il ne dormira pas s'il avale trop de sucre. »

« _T'en fais pas. Hey, Oliver t'aime, sois en sûr. »_

« Merci Roy ! »

_« De rien et, passe une bonne soirée ! »_

Il raccrocha. Felicity effaça ses larmes, puis, se décida à sortir de sa voiture et à regagner sa maison, qui était allumée. La voiture d'Oliver était garée à côté de la sienne. Tout en verrouillant la porte derrière elle, Felicity se demandait ce qui l'attendait.

« Oliver ? » appela-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Oliver ? » appela-t-elle de nouveau.

Toujours aucune réponse, mais elle reçut un sms… d'Oliver, qui disait _'Our bedroom' _(Notre chambre). Fronçant les sourcils, Felicity monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva Oliver, debout devant le lit, face à la porte. Elle s'arrêta net en avisant comment il était habillé. Il portait un jean délavé, un pull gris par-dessus un t-shirt blanc et une paire de chaussures marron. Felicity eut comme un flash-back, le soir de leur premier rendez-vous… Mais que cherchait-il à faire ?

_« Chérie ? »_

Elle sortie de ses pensées et regarda son mari, sentant son cœur palpiter à l'entendre l'appeler C_hérie._

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Oh euh, oui j'étais, perdue dans mes pensées. » répondit-elle.

« Au soir de notre premier rendez-vous, j'espère. » dit-il.

« C'est possible mais, pourquoi tu portes ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu le sauras tout à l'heure. » lui dit-il, avant de lui tendre les mains.

Il la vit hésiter, ce qui le blessa et elle le vit. Oliver baissa les bras, se prenant la tête entre les mains avant de s'asseoir sur leur lit.

« Excuse-moi je… » balbutia-t-elle mais il la coupa.

« Non, je l'ai mérité. Après tout j'ai agis comme un con. »

« Oliver… »

« Je signerais pas. » dit-il en la regardant. « Je refuse le divorce, je refuse de te perdre, même si tu ne veux plus de moi. Tu refuses même de prendre mes mains. »

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« J'ai promis à notre fils que j'arrangerais les choses, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu le veuilles. » dit-il froidement.

« C'est pas moi qui me suis éloigné, ok ? » éclata-t-elle. « C'est de ta faute si j'en suis arrivée à demander le divorce. »

« Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être ma faute alors que tu ne viens même pas me parler pour me faire part de tes doutes ? » répliqua Oliver en se levant du lit pour lui faire face. « J'ai mes torts, j'en suis conscient mais comment je peux savoir que ma femme pense que la trompe alors qu'elle ne vient même pas me le demander ? »

« Et comment j'étais censé de le demander, hein ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Tu voulais que je débarque en pleine réunion et que je demande devant tous tes investisseurs si tu trompais ta femme ? »

« Au moins on n'en serait pas là. » claqua-t-il. « Bon sang Felicity, je ne t'ai jamais trompé pendant toutes ces années, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te tromperais maintenant. »

« Peut-être que je te suffis plus, puisque tu rentres un soir sur deux. » dit-elle.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis distant ? » dit-il. « Je vais te le dire, je suis sur le point de prendre les rênes de l'entreprise, d'ici une semaine, voire deux, je serai le PDG de Queen Industries et ça me fou une peur bleue. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je voulais t'en faire la surprise. »

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-elle, sous le choc de la révélation.

« Et tu veux que je te dise ? J'avais déjà prévu cette soirée depuis des semaines. » dit-il. « Mais le fait de voir débarquer Thea dans mon bureau en me gueulant dessus et en me frappant ça m'a assez perturbé. Ensuite Laurel pour me confirmer que ma femme voulait me quitter. »

Il se tu en voyant le sang quitter son visage. Felicity plaqua une main à sa bouche et s'asseya à son tour, sur leur lit. Elle fit de son mieux pour refouler ses larmes, mais ce fut impossible, et elle pleura. Elle pleura sur sa stupidité, sur sa peur de savoir effectivement que son mari l'a trompait. Elle pleura sans se rendre compte que la colère avait déserté le visage d'Oliver, et que ce dernier prenait place à côté d'elle.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. » dit-il d'une voix plus douce. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu penses que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Non, non c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû venir te parler. » dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. « Mais on n'avait jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre avant. »

« Je sais, et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de la succession de l'entreprise. » dit-il, en glissant ses doigts entre les siens.

Felicity releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Promets-moi que tu ne vois personne d'autre. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Je te le jure, il n'y a que toi. » lui assura-t-il.

Il se pencha vers ses lèvres et les embrassa avec douceur.

« Je t'aime ! »

Felicity ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent là, blottis l'un contre l'autre sans parler, quand elle avisa les chaussures qu'il portait.

« Je déteste ces chaussures. » dit-elle à voix haute.

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit…

« Quoi ? » fit Oliver.

« Vire-moi ces chaussures, je les déteste. » répéta-t-elle.

« T'as attendu treize ans pour me dire que tu détestais mes chaussures ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Te moque pas. » grommela-t-elle en lui pinçant les côtes.

Il s'écarta en riant, puis, enleva ses chaussures, qu'il prit dans ses mains avant de se diriger vers la poubelle de leur salle de bain. Il jeta les chaussures à l'intérieur.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Felicity. « La soirée est gâchée maintenant. »

« Non, elle ne l'est pas. » dit Oliver.

On sonna à la porte.

« T'es prête à jouer le jeu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Oliver sourit. Un sourire que reconnu Felicity.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se contenta de prendre un cintre posé sur un petit fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre, et il montra la tenue à Felicity.

« Non ! » dit-elle.

« T'as promis de jouer le jeu. » lui rappela-t-il.

« On n'a plus quinze ans, et d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que t'arrive encore à rentrer dedans. » lui dit-elle en désignant son jean et son pull.

« S'il te plaît ! » dit-il avec des petits yeux.

« Ok, mais tu me le paieras. » le prévint-elle en prenant la tenue.

« Rejoins-moi dans la cuisine dans dix minutes. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser. « Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ! » souffla-t-elle.

Quand elle fut seule dans la chambre, Felicity fixa la tenue qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle n'avait plus mis cette combi-jean-salopette depuis des lustres… au temps de leur tout premier rendez-vous, qui avait conduit à leur premier baiser.

_Flash-back !_

_2002 !_

_C'était le premier jour de l'été, et Felicity Smoak, alors âgée de seize ans, attendait patiemment devant le Belly Burger, un fast-food. _

_« Ne me dis pas que je suis en retard ? » _

_Elle se retourna vers Oliver Queen, son rendez-vous._

_« Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance. » le rassura-t-elle._

_« Super ! » répondit-il avant de la détailler de haut en bas._

_« Désolée, je ne savais pas quoi mettre. » dit-elle, les joues rouges._

_« Tu es parfaite. » lui dit-il._

_Lui, portait un jean délavé, un pull gris par-dessus un t-shirt blanc, et une paire de chaussures marron que Felicity ne trouvait pas top, mais elle se consola avec le reste de la tenue, qui moulait parfaitement le corps d'Oliver._

_« Alors, tu préfères quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Un restaurant chic même si on n'a pas réservé mais c'est pas vraiment un problème… Ou alors, le Belly Burger !_

_« Le Belly Burger… » répondit-elle aussitôt. « Si ça te convient… »_

_« Dans ce cas, allons nous manger une grosse portion de frites. » dit-il en lui tendant le bras, qu'elle prit._

_Fin du flash-back !_

Quand elle se mit devant le miroir, vêtue de cette combi-jean, Felicity ne pu s'empêcher de rire toute seule dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle nouait un foulard dans ses cheveux, elle repensa à ce fameux premier rendez-vous au Belly Burger. Oliver avait eut l'air étonné de la voir manger autant, mais elle l'avait fait rire en lui disant qu'elle irait courir pour éliminer les calories accumulés. Au dessert, ils avaient partagés un milk-shake au chocolat, puis, ils étaient sortit du fast-food bras-dessus bras dessous, se promenant dans les rues de Starling City, quand il s'était mit à pleuvoir.

_Flash-back !_

_La pluie était tombée sans crier gare. Riant aux éclats, trempés de la tête aux pieds et main dans la main, Oliver et Felicity s'abritèrent dans la voiture du garçon. Assis sur la banquette arrière, ils riaient toujours. _

_« Je suis trempée. » dit Felicity, avant d'éternuer._

_« Et moi dont ! » dit Oliver, dont les cheveux mi-longs lui collaient au visage. _

_Alors qu'elle essuyait ses lunettes du mieux qu'elle pu, Felicity sentit le regard brûlant d'Oliver sur elle. Doucement, elle se retourna vers lui. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien._

_« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » dit-il d'une voix étonnement rauque._

_Felicity sourit timidement, puis, releva la tête vers Oliver. Leurs nez de frôlèrent. _

_« Je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Oui ! » répondit-elle, en hochant la tête._

_Sans brusquerie, il posa sa bouche contre la sienne…_

_Fin du flash-back !_

Touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, Felicity esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir.

_Toc toc !_

_« Chérie ! »_

Felicity sursauta.

« Wow, désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » s'excusa Oliver, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait revêtue la fameuse tenue de leur premier rendez-vous.

« Je croyais que je devais te rejoindre dans la cuisine. » dit-elle.

« Je sais, mais tu as mis un temps fou à te préparer, alors je suis monté voir si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis. » avoua-t-il. « Mais je vois que non ! »

Oliver tendit ses mains, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle y glisse les siennes… et c'est ce qu'elle fit, pour son plus grand soulagement. Il l'a tira contre lui, puis, la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ce baiser galvanisa leur désir trop longtemps inassouvi. Oliver glissa sa langue dans la bouche de sa femme, caressant la sienne, la laissant pantelante.

« Oliver, je… »

« Patience, ma chérie. » lui dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Patience. Je m'occuperais de toi tout à l'heure, mais la soirée ne fait que commencer. »

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui arracher un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la fit basculer sur son épaule.

« Oliver repose-moi par terre. » dit-elle en tapant les mains sur son dos tout en riant.

« Pas question Madame Queen. » répondit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Il ne la remit sur ses jambes qu'une fois dans la cuisine.

« T'es cinglé ! » lui dit-elle avant de rire.

« J'aime t'entendre rire. » dit-il, en collant son corps au sien.

« Est-ce que je sens une odeur de frite ? » haussa-t-elle.

Oliver la fit asseoir sur le tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine. Là, deux assiettes étaient disposées côte à côte, une cloche masquant le contenu. Oliver resta dans le dos de sa femme, puis, prit les cloches entre les mains.

« Madame Queen ! » dit-il avant de soulever les cloches.

Felicity éclata de rire. Dans chaque assiette, un énorme burger et une grosse portion de frites du _Belly Burger_. La jeune femme comprit que son mari lui faisait revivre le soir de leur premier rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvée son calme :

« Monsieur Queen, seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me séduire ? »

« Absolument ! » acquiesça-t-il, avant de lui montrer la bouteille de vin qu'il avait acheté.

« Et en plus tu veux me soûler. » dit-elle, alors qu'il déboucha la bouteille.

« Bien que tu tiennes l'alcool encore mieux que moi, on ne prend qu'un verre. » dit-il en versant du vin dans deux verres exprès, mais il ne les remplit pas en entier.

« Tu as décidé de retourner en 2002 le temps d'une soirée ? » demanda-t-elle en acceptant le verre.

« Entre autre ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour ! »

Elle voulut répondre mais il l'embrassa. Il fit tinter son verre contre le sien, et but une gorgée de vin rouge. Felicity l'imita. Il prit place à côté d'elle, et ils dînèrent en tête à tête. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils discutèrent d'eux, de leur vie, de comment ils en étaient à ne plus se parler. Avalant une gorgée de vin, Felicity fit basculer ses jambes par-dessus celles d'Oliver, et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu allais diriger Queen Industries ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il. « Peut-être pour pas te stresser autant que moi. »

« J'aurais pu t'aider. » dit-elle. « Au lieu de ça, t'as préféré ne rien me dire, et ça nous a éloigné. »

« Je n'ai pas senti que je m'éloignais de toi. » rejeta-t-il. « Quand je rentrais à la maison, vous dormiez déjà toi et Josh, alors ce que je fais, je monte dans la chambre de notre fils et je le regarde dormir de longues minutes en me disant qu'une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toute cette histoire de succession, je rattraperais le temps perdu avec lui. Quand je venais m'allonger auprès de toi, je ne m'endormais pas tout de suite. Toi aussi je te regardais dormir, sans imaginer que tu aies pu pleurer par ma faute. »

« Comment tu sais que je pl.. » mais il la coupa.

« Josh me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

« Tu es en train de te faire pardonner. » le rassura-t-elle, en lui touchant la joue. « Mais il manque quelque chose à ce repas. »

« Ah bon ? » arqua-t-il en jouant le jeu. « Et quoi donc ? »

« Le dessert ! » sourit-elle.

« Ah, le fameux dessert. » dit Oliver.

Il se leva du tabouret et se hâta jusqu'au réfrigérateur, et il en sortit un milk-shake au chocolat, servit dans un verre spécial du _Belly Burger_. Oliver le déposa devant Felicity avant d'y insérer deux pailles bleues.

« Vous venez le boire avec moi, Monsieur Queen ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

Oliver embrassa son front, et profita qu'elle ferma les yeux pour poser un petit écrin devant le verre. Lorsque Felicity rouvrit les yeux, elle vit l'écrin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouvre-le ! » dit Oliver en haussant les épaules.

Il resta derrière elle, et profita qu'elle eut le dos tourné pour délier délicatement le collier en or blanc entre ses doigts, puis, quand Felicity ouvrit l'écrin, il fit passer le collier autour de son cou.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » hoqueta-t-elle. « Ollie… »

« Oui ? » fit-il simplement en fermant le fermoir du collier.

Elle toucha le collier du bout de ses doigts, tenant dans son autre main l'écrin contenant des boucles d'oreilles assorties, mais ce n'était pas fini. Oliver s'empara avec tendresse de son poignet droit, et y attacha le bracelet, identique au reste de la parure. Felicity ne su quoi dire.

« Ils sont magnifiques, mais… »

« Pas de mais… » l'interrompit-il.

« Je ne veux pas les abîmer. » lui dit-elle.

« Gardes-les quelques minutes, après tu les rangeras dans leurs écrins. » lui dit-il.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… » bégaya-t-elle. « Je… j'étais persuadée que tu me trompais, je ne pensais pas que tu me préparerais une telle surprise je… j'ai rien… »

« Felicity, je ne veux pas de cadeaux. » lui dit-il. « Le plus beau que tu pourrais me faire, ce serait que tu me dises que tu as changé d'avis sur le divorce… Non ne dis rien, pas maintenant, je n'ai pas finis de te séduire. »

Il l'embrassa, puis, il se rassit sur le tabouret et aspira une gorgée du milk-shake, dont la fraîcheur le fit un peu grimacer.

« Bon sang que c'est froid. »

Felicity sourit, et l'imita. A eux deux, sans se quitter des yeux, ils vidèrent le délicieux et frais milk-shake au chocolat.

« J'ai trop mangé ! » se plaignit Felicity, une fois qu'ils eurent nettoyé la cuisine.

« J'ai le moyen de te faire digérer. » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Malgré qu'il soit pieds nus, Oliver les fit sortir dans le jardin. En chemin, Felicity rangea précieusement sa magnifique parure de bijoux en or blanc, puis, se protégea du froid en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

« T'abuses ! » dit-elle à son mari.

« Attends-moi là ! » lui dit-il, l'embrassant sur le nez.

Heureusement qu'elle, n'était pas pieds nus, mais les fines ballerines qu'elle portait aux pieds ne la protégeait pas entièrement du froid. La musique résonna dans la maison, et Felicity reconnu aussitôt cette chanson, qui était tellement important pour eux. Ce qui la ramena à cinq ans en arrière, le jour de leur mariage…

_Flash-back !_

_2010 !_

_Le Manoir de la famille Queen avait été totalement chamboulé pour l'évènement. Le jardin avait été complètement transformé pour le mariage d'Oliver et Felicity. Ils s'étaient dit oui devant leurs familles et leurs amis. Dans la salle à manger réaménagée pour la réception, Oliver, qui avait depuis longtemps dit adieux à ses cheveux mi-longs, tendit la main à sa femme, magnifique dans sa robe marquise, possédant un bustier en cœur. Aux premières notes de la musique, ils dansèrent, sans se quitter des yeux, leur première danse en tant que mari et femme._

_Fin du flash-back !_

_**For all those times you stood by me **_(Pour toutes ces fois où tu es resté près de moi)

_**For all the truth that you made me see **_(Pour toutes les vérités que tu m'as fait voir)

_**For all the joy you brought to my life **_(Pour toute la joie que tu as apporté dans ma vie)

_**For all the wrong that you made right **_(Pour tout le faux que tu as fait vrai)

_**For every dream you made come true **_(Pour chaque rêve que tu as fait se réaliser)

_**For all the love I found in you **_(Pour tout l'amour que j'ai trouvé en toi)

_**I'll be forever thankful baby **_(Je te serais toujours reconnaissante bébé)

_**You're the one who help me up **_(Tu es celui qui m'a soutenue)

_**Never let me fall **_(Ne m'as jamais laissée tomber)

_**You're the one who saw me through **_(Tu es celui qui m'a vu à travers)

_**Through it all **_(A travers tout)

Les mains d'Oliver se posèrent sur les épaules de Felicity, puis, glissèrent le long de ses bras.

« Tu te souviens de notre première danse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et comment que je m'en souviens. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Vous m'accorder cette danse, Madame Queen ? » demanda-t-il.

Felicity se retourna dans ses bras, et pour seule réponse, elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à son cou.

[Refrain]

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_ (Tu étais ma force quand j'étais faible)

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_ (Tu étais ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler)

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_ (Tu étais mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir)

_**You saw the best there was in me**_ (Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi)

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_ (M'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre)

_**You gave me faith'coz you believed**_ (Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais)

_**I'm everything I am**_ (Je suis ce que je suis)

_**Because you loved me**_ (Parce que tu m'as aimée)

« Tu n'as pas perdu tes talents de danseur à ce que je vois. » lui dit-elle, en caressant distraitement sa nuque. « Mais est-ce le seul talent qu'il te reste ? »

« Tu parles du talent que j'ai pour te faire grimper aux rideaux ? » exposa-t-il.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. » avoua-t-elle pour le taquiner.

_**You gave me wings and make me fly **_(Tu m'as donné des ailes et m'as fait voler)

_**You touched my hand I could touch the sky **_(Tu as touché ma main j'ai pu toucher le ciel)

_**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me **_(J'ai perdu la foi tu me l'as rendue)

_**You said no star was out of reach **_(Tu disais qu'aucune étoile n'était hors d'atteinte)

_**You stood by me and I stood tall **_(Tu m'as soutenue et je suis restée droite)

_**I had your love I had it all **_(J'avais ton amour je l'avais entier)

_**I'm grateful for each day you gave me **_(Je suis reconnaissante pour chaque jour que tu m'as donné)

_**Maybe I don't know that much **_(Peut-être je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup)

_**But I know this is true **_(Mais je sais que c'est vrai)

_**I was blessed because I was loved by you **_(J'étais bénie parce que j'étais aimée de toi)

Oliver se laissa porter par la musique, mais quand Felicity la taquina sur ses performances sexuelles, il n'eut qu'une envie, la plaquer au sol et lui faire l'amour. Ça lui manquait de ne plus combler sa femme, mais il y remédierait un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de la faire danser, et il l'embrassa…

[Refrain]

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_ (Tu étais ma force quand j'étais faible)

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_ (Tu étais ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler)

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_ (Tu étais mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir)

_**You saw the best there was in me**_ (Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi)

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_ (M'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre)

_**You gave me faith'coz you believed**_ (Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais)

_**I'm everything I am**_ (Je suis ce que je suis)

_**Because you loved me**_ (Parce que tu m'as aimée)

Et c'est à ce moment-là que les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur Starling City. Comme ils étaient en plein air, ils reçurent l'averse et furent trempés de la tête aux pieds.

_**You were always there for me **_(Tu étais toujours là pour moi)

_**The tender wind that carried me **_(Le vent tendre qui me portait)

_**A light in the dark **_(Une lumière dans le noir)

_**Shining your love into my life **_(Eclairait ton amour dans ma vie)

_**You've been my inspiration **_(Tu as été mon inspiration)

_**Through the lies you were the truth **_(A travers les mensonges tu étais la vérité)

_**My world is a better place **_(Mon monde est un endroit meilleur)

_**Because of you **_(Grâce à toi)

Riant aux éclats, ils s'abritèrent sous le préau du jardin.

« Tiens, ça me rappelle des souvenirs. » dit Oliver.

« Et lequel, hein ? » voulut savoir Felicity, qui s'accrocha à son pull.

« Au soir où je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois à l'arrière de ma voiture. » répondit-il. « Et je vais encore t'embrasser, maintenant. »

Il l'embrassa. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou, et se laissa porter à l'intérieur de leur maison. Oliver rompit le baiser…

[Refrain]

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_ (Tu étais ma force quand j'étais faible)

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_ (Tu étais ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler)

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_ (Tu étais mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir)

_**You saw the best there was in me**_ (Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi)

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_ (M'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre)

_**You gave me faith'coz you believed**_ (Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais)

_**I'm everything I am**_ (Je suis ce que je suis)

_**Because you loved me**_ (Parce que tu m'as aimée)

La chanson prit fin. La chaîne hi-fi se tut. Le silence revint, mais Oliver n'en avait pas terminé. Il la souleva dans ses bras, comme une mariée, et lui dit, tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers :

« J'ai encore une surprise pour toi. »

Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou et se laissa porter dans leur chambre, mais il la déposa dans la salle de bain. Ses gestes, transpirant de désir, il l'a déshabillé, et se laissa faire à son tour, mais alors qu'elle voulut lui ôter son boxer, il la retint.

« Tu veux pas ? » geignit-elle.

« Oh si ! » dit-il.

Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, puis, enroula une serviette large autour de Felicity.

« Seulement, j'ai pas prévu qu'on le fasse dans la salle de bain. » lui dit-il.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau seulement pour en revenir avec un sac d'une boutique de lingerie que Felicity connaissait très bien, puisque c'était dans cette boutique de luxe qu'elle faisait ses achats.

« Tu m'as acheté de la lingerie ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ne sois pas si étonné. » lui dit-il en déposant le sac au sol. « Mets ce qu'il y a dedans, et attends au moins, je ne sais pas, quinze minutes non, vingt minutes avant de venir dans la chambre. »

« Oliver… » dit-elle.

« Fais-moi confiance. » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Tu vas être sexy dans ce truc. »

Il désigna le sac contenant la lingerie, puis, sans enlever sa serviette, il enleva son boxer, qu'il mit dans la panière à linge avec le reste de leurs vêtements trempés. Felicity avait envie de lui enlever cette foutue serviette, mais Oliver sortit de la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Felicity n'eut d'autre choix que de faire ce que son mari lui avait demandé, mais elle était aussi curieuse de connaitre la suite des évènements. Enlevant ses sous-vêtements trempés, elle se sécha les cheveux rapidement, puis, faisant tomber sa serviette au sol, toute nue, elle s'empara de ce que le sac contenait. C'était une nuisette en satin rose. Se mordant la lèvre, elle enfila le vêtement, appréciant la texture glissé sur sa peau. Avec la nuisette, il y avait le peignoir assorti. Felicity l'enfila mais ne le ferma pas. Elle le laissa tomber sur ses épaules, puis, elle se regarda dans le miroir, ébouriffa ses cheveux. Son regard se posa sur une bouteille neuve de son parfum préféré. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle finit par entrouvrir la porte pour demander :

« Puis-je venir dans ma chambre, Monsieur Queen ? »

_« Je vous attends, Madame Queen ! »_

Impatiente, et surtout frustrée, Felicity sortit de la salle de bain. Elle fut accueillit par des lumières tamisées, une ambiance douce, et un magnifique feu de cheminée. Par terre, des pétales de roses la conduisirent jusque devant la cheminée de leur chambre, où il y avait un lit de fortune fait de couverture au milieu d'un cercle de coussin voluptueux. Oliver s'approcha de sa femme. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et une chemise qu'il n'avait pas fermée.

« Je savais que ça t'irait à merveille. » dit-il en avisant la nuisette.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu que je la porte, si on doit faire l'amour ? » demanda-t-elle, avant de rajouter : « Pitié dis-moi que t'as l'intention de me faire l'amour ! »

« J'avais envie de te voir dedans avant de te l'enlever… » répondit-il, avant de faire glisser le peignoir sur ses bras.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et susurra :

« Oui, j'ai l'intention de te faire l'amour… toute la nuit ! »

« Dieu merci ! » souffla-t-elle.

Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Felicity… les papiers… du divorce… » dit-il entre deux baisers mais elle le fit taire, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Quels papiers ? » demanda-t-elle, avant de sourire. « Faites-moi l'amour tout de suite Monsieur Queen, si vous voulez que j'oublie une bonne fois pour toute la plus stupide décision que j'ai prise de ma vie. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis, la guida au milieu du lit de couverture. La chaleur que la cheminée irradiait la pièce. Felicity s'agenouilla. Oliver fit de même.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il en plongeant son regard dans ceux de Felicity.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui retourna-t-elle avec intensité. « Mais ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi. »

« Je te le promets ! »

Ses doigts glissèrent de sa joue jusqu'à son cou, sur son bras puis revint à son épaule. Il fit glisser les bretelles de la nuisette, avant d'embrasser son cou. Felicity ferma les yeux, bascula la tête sur le côté et posa ses mains sur les hanches si musclés de son mari. C'était si bon de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de désir, de plaisir, d'envie. Les mains d'Oliver se faufilèrent sous la nuisette. En sentant ses mains effleurer ses fesses, Felicity se cambra en gémissant. Elle le supplia de mettre fin à cette douce torture. Il l'écouta, et l'allongea avant de s'allonger sur elle, calquant son corps au sien. Felicity ôta ses lunettes, quand la bouche d'Oliver se posa entre ses cuisses. Elle agrippa d'une poigne ferme une couverture en sentant un souffle chaud contre sa féminité. Le tissu remonta sur sa poitrine, et la bouche d'Oliver se referma sur ses tétons l'un après l'autre. Cambrant le dos, Felicity se débarrassa entièrement de sa nuisette. Ses gémissements emplirent la chambre, et elle remercia intérieurement sa belle-sœur d'avoir bien voulu garder son fils de quatre ans. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la bouche d'Oliver, capturant la sienne.

« Oliver, je t'en supplie… » quémanda-t-elle dans une supplique intenable.

Oliver se redressa, et enleva son caleçon. Il attrapa un préservatif dans la boite qu'il avait placé à côté des couvertures, mais Felicity lui prit l'emballage des mains, et le remit dans la boite. Refermant ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, elle lui dit :

« On n'en a pas besoin, on est marié, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Il hocha la tête, et l'embrassa, avant de la pénétrer, au début avec douceur, puis, d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un grognement sourd, et un gémissement à Felicity. Quand Oliver remua ses hanches, ils furent comme frappés par un éclair. Leurs corps s'emboitaient avec la même perfection, le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient était toujours aussi intense. Le manque de ces dernières semaines se faisant ressentir, Felicity remonta ses jambes le long de son corps, approfondissant les pénétrations de son mari, qui dévorait son cou de baisers fiévreux sans arrêter une seul fois ses coups de reins. L'orgasme ne tarda pas à les frapper. Oliver déversa sa semence en elle.

« Encore, s'il te plaît ! » le supplia-t-il. « Oliver, chéri, embrasse-moi ! »

Il traça une ligne de feu de son cou à sa bouche, puis, glissa sa langue dans celle de Felicity et l'embrassa avec autant de passion que dans ses pénétrations, qui prirent une cadence plus souple, plus lente… Ils firent l'amour des heures durant, sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, comme durant leurs années de fac…

_Flash-back !_

_2005 !_

_Essoufflés, Oliver se retira et se laissa retomber sur le dos, un simple drap recouvrant son bassin. A ses côtés, Felicity couvrit sa poitrine._

_« Pourquoi tu te couvres la poitrine chaque fois ? » demanda Oliver, haletant._

_« J'ai seulement froid. » répondit Felicity. « Tu peux me rappeler depuis quand on est enfermé dans ta chambre ? » _

_« Je dirais depuis ce matin. » dit-il._

_« Ça explique pourquoi je meurs de faim. » dit-elle. _

_« Pizza ? » proposa-t-il._

_« Ok ! » dit-elle._

_« J'appellerais… » dit Oliver en se plaçant entre ses jambes et en entrant en elle. « … après ce round. »_

_Fin du flash-back !_

_15 février !_

Les premiers rayons du soleil inondaient Starling City lorsque Felicity ouvrit les yeux. Elle était à moitié allongée sur Oliver, qui dormait toujours profondément. Elle l'observa de longues minutes, puis, quitta ses bras, attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila, avant de faire un tour à la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard. Oliver dormait toujours. Sur le lit, Felicity vit l'enveloppe qui contenait les papiers du divorce. Elle s'en empara, les relus, et repensa à la dernière soirée. Les yeux de Felicity se posèrent sur son alliance. La nuit dernière avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie. Elle su, désormais, que ses doutes sur la plausible infidélité de son mari n'étaient plus. Ils s'étaient évaporés dès l'instant où ils avaient fait l'amour. Sa décision était prise. Elle jeta les papiers dans la cheminée, et y jeta une allumette. Le feu prit. Se rasseyant sur les couvertures, Felicity regarda les papiers brûler jusqu'à devenir des cendres. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque la bouche d'Oliver se posa sur sa nuque. Elle se rallongea à ses côtés, et une fois encore, ils firent l'amour.

_Six ans plus tard !_

Oliver avait tenu sa promesse. Il était redevenu le mari attentionné et présent que Felicity avait toujours connu, mais beaucoup de choses avaient changées dans la vie du couple. Un an après leur seconde chance, Oliver et Felicity accueillirent une petite fille dans leur famille, puis un autre petit garçon trois plus tard…

Un jour d'été, dans leur grand jardin familial, Felicity, son petit Aaron dans les bras, âgé d'un an tout juste, regardait d'un œil attendri son mari jouer avec leur fils de 10 ans, et leur fille de 5 ans, Donna. Les rires fusèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme, qui interrompit leur jeu.

« A table ! » leur annonça-t-elle.

« Vous avez entendu maman ! » dit Oliver à ses enfants.

Joshua et Donna se mirent à courir jusqu'à leur mère. Elle confia son bébé à son aîné, au moment où Oliver l'embrassa avec passion !

« Beurk ! » dit Donna en riant.

« C'est dégueulasse ! » marmonna Joshua.

Oliver et Felicity se contentèrent de se sourire. Leur vie était parfaite, et jamais ils n'avaient été plus heureux !

* * *

J'espère que l'O.S vous a plu, et je vous dis à l'an prochain pour le nouveau O.S Spécial Fête des Amoureux, et à très vite pour de nouvelles histoires *-*

Bonne Saint-Valentin à toutes et à tous !

Aurélie !


End file.
